my new life
by HikaruObsessedfangirl
Summary: Kitsunae Uchiha has been released back into the village after 13 years of being hidden by the Leaf village. PLEASE READ IT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE, REVIEW IT! what will happen when the chiunin exams starts and she runs into a certain sand ninja
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

**Unknown**

" Why now!! Of all the times to do this during the chuunin exams!!" Sasuke screamed at the Hokage. " She'll go in the most unnoticed right now. I see how your worried with ninjas from other villages here, but who is going to notice one teenage girl?" The Hokage said. Sasuke yells jumping out of his chair " Its to dangerous!! We hid her for thirteen years and now you want to bring my little sister out in the open!" " Yes, now Kitsunae has made her decision its to late now Sasuke" calmly the Hokage replied " And if you don't want to draw attention to her I suggest you leave her alone until you both are home every day, she knows how to get around the village and your her brother not her parent."

Kitsunae listened to this argument until dark and slipped away no longer able to listen. Kitsunae made her way to the training grounds, hoping to have something to do for she was to wired up to sleep. She enter the grounds to find another ninja with blood red hair and a gourd on his back. Quietly Kitsunae approached him and said " Oh hello, I'd didn't know anyone was out here". She stared at him for a moment for him to speak but he remained quiet. " Well my name it Kitsunae, what is yours?" She said trying to spark up a conversation. The ninja replied annoyed " Sabuka no Gaara."

And with that Kitsunae went deep into thought worried about how the next day would turn out. Considering the fact she'd only ever known about 10 people in her life because she was kept in hiding so ninjas wouldn't try and steal her for there own personal gain because of her powers, you could say she was pretty worried about the people in the village seeing her. While she was thinking Gaara was deep in thought as well but with different kinds of thoughts " Why is she still here ,Gaara thought. She was unlike anyone he'd ever seen, everything about her seemed unearthly. She was just four feet tall and slender in a way accommodated to her height. She had clear, light green eyes almost identical in color to his own. Hair so blond it was almost white, she had to strands of hair, on either side of her face that went to her stomach where the rest of her hair was in a modern Japanese messy bun. She was the palest person he had ever seen and to add to that she had a white tank top and a white skort , but no ninja gear. And extremely quiet voice but not timid.

Quickly Gaara snapped out of his trance looking at her with a cold indifferent look and said " Why are you still here?" Kitsunae puzzled responded "Why would I leave?" Gaara glared at her coldly debating whether he should kill her then or simply try and scare her. He decided to scare her for his curiosity about this strange girl kept him from killing, he said " Whatever, but if you annoy me or get in my way I'll kill you." Strangely enough to him at least, Kitsunae responded " Okay, well its getting late I'd better go." Kitsunae waved good bye and disappeared leaving Gaara questioning her state of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kitsunae woke up and eagerly went out to explore the village

The next day Kitsunae woke up and eagerly went out to explore the village. But that eagerness wore off as soon as the village ninjas encountered her. They questioned her endlessly forcing her to meet dozens of people causing Kitsunae to freak out and run. As soon as she found a quiet spot with no people or strangers she found she was dead lost and it was dark. Well how would you feel only around 10 or 12 people for your whole life and instantly thrown into a situation where dozens of strangers were coming at her questioning who she was and then how would those questions magnify when they found out you were Sasuke Uchiha's younger sister. Instantly Kitsunae recognized a path to the training grounds and ran there knowing from there she could find a path to the Uchiha district. But as soon as she got there she saw Gaara and quickly ran to greet him " Oh, hello Gaara, what are you doing here again so late?" He glared at her as a way to ask the same question "Oh well I got a little lost trying to find some peace." Kitsunae sat down on stump across from Gaara sighing " Thats why I like being around you. Your so quiet so and calm and peaceful. You don't pump people for information like the other people in this village. There's to many of them and they all talk and at once and crowd around you, its frightening. Gaara looked at her coldly " And your not afraid of me?" Kitsunae answered calmly "No. I snuck out to watch my big brothers battle in the prelims and saw yours to today. So I know what you can do but still." She said closing her eyes smiling " I think it would be fun to get to know you. Oh no it getting late well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she disappeared.

The next night Kitsunae showed up to see and Gaara seemly waiting for her looked at her with angry hate filled eyes and said " Why do you keep coming back !!" Kitsunae answered shocked at his tone " Because I… I like you." She managed to stutter that out before she grew very embarrassed. "No." Gaara screamed clutching his head "I'll.. I'll kill you and this will all be over" He screamed as his sand enclosed on her about to kill he looked in her eyes for some sort of fear the only emotion he really knew but he saw a different kind of fear. " Are you afraid now.!" He said trying to get through to this girl he was dangerous. She spoke calmly " No, I'm scared you want me to leave." Hearing that Gaara dropped her instantly "GO" Kitsunae shook her head. Gaara yelled "Go leave!" Kitsunae looked at him defiantly and said " No, listen to me. I don't care what you are, a monster, a demon, an mutant or whatever all I care about is spending time with you."

Gaara still clutching his he screamed loudly in pain. With swift unnatural speed even for a ninja Kitsunae appeared in front of him. She reached out toward him only to be blocked by sand, but that wouldn't stop her. She shoved her hand through the sheet of sand ignoring the pain as her hand was being cut by the sand. When she finally broke through she grabbed the wrist of the hand clutching his head a pulled way from him. Then she raised her hand and firmly struck him across his cheek. Instantly Gaara snapped out of his pained state and looked at her with hate filled eyes, to angry to realize she was the first person to ever touch him, he grabbed her neck with his hand and pressed on a pressure point that instantly knocked her unconscious. As Gaara watched her fall to the ground and expected Shukaku to call for her blood, but he felt nothing.

He hated this girl, wishing she had just ran the first night, he hated himself for the fact that now if he killed her or she ran away it would hurt him more than anything. He knew that he should make it so she'd never want to come back, for her sake at least, but he in some way he needed her there not that he knew it or would even admit it. Slowly Gaara sank to the ground next to her unconscious body. He grabbed her wrist, letting his animal instincts take control, he licked her wounds clean of the sand and dirt in them surprisingly finding that her blood calmed him instead of sending him into a blind rage for more blood and gore. He would have secretly left her in room, but he had no idea where she lived or even what her last name was.

But suddenly he heard someone coming and instantly disappeared into a tree leaving Kitsunae lying on the ground. Sasuke was looking for Kitsunae yelling her name " KITSUNAE! KITSUNAE!" Instantly he spotted her lying under the tree and ran to her body. " Kitsunae, wake up, WAKE UP" Sasuke said shaking her trying to wake her. He checked her body for any kind of injury, but she was completely fine, for some how the wound on her wrist had already healed perfectly. Kitsunae opened her eyes reluctantly and said " Sasuke?" With in less of a second she threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob furiously. Sasuke unable to understand why she was crying except that she was scared from being alone simply picked her up and quietly tried to soothe her. As he carried her away Gaara watched in a jealous completely unaware Sasuke is her brother. It took all the willpower he had to not kill Sasuke then and there


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Kitsunae somewhat hesitantly came back to the training grounds trying to shake off the night before, remembering her brothers endless questions, like why was she there, and how did she end up under the tree and on and on

The next night Kitsunae somewhat hesitantly came back to the training grounds trying to shake off the night before, remembering her brothers endless questions, like why was she there, and how did she end up under the tree and on and on. She didn't know if she was prepared to tell her brother she was in love with the man he was suppose to fight in the final test or what Gaara thought when he saw Sasuke. The second Gaara saw her calmly said " Why are you here?" Kitsunae sighed almost tired of telling him and said " Because I like you Gaara." Then Gaara instantly broke out into a horrible maniacal laughter. He grabbed her and pushed her up against tree. His sand holding on to her wrist restraining her, with his hand on either side of her on the tree " Really?! Is that why you grabbed onto that Uchiha the second you saw him!!" As he said this his sand began to tighten in her. Kitsunae ignoring the pain from the constricting sand asked Gaara one thing " Gaara did I ever tell you who I was? You always look at me like how can I be here every night and know nothing about you, but you don't know anything about me, do you?" For once Gaara was stunned. He had never once thought of this, but it was the truth. " Gaara, I'm Kitsunae Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's younger sister."

When Gaara heard this he released his hold dazed. Even if Gaara seemed detached from the world he at least knew the story of the Uchiha clan. And that last sentence confused him to no end. Kitsunae continued " When I was born my parents found out I had the ability to control water like you can control sand. They thought I was to powerful for my own good so they gave me up to the Hokage thinking if anyone knew I existed they would try and steal me to harness my gift." Laughing lightly she added " When I was little they always told me my parents loved me so much to give me up to protect me. But how could they bare giving me up if they truly loved me." She sighed "Sasuke found out I existed after Itachi murdered the clan when I was 5. We've been with each other ever since."

Gaara stared at her trying to under stand what he should do finally he stepped for and hesitantly grabbed her and held her. Kitsunae stood there very shocked as to what was happening. Finally she spoke " Gaara do you want to see my gift? " Gaara released her, and nodded to curious to prevent himself. Kitsunae pulled a vial of water out of her bun (explaining the lack of ninja gear ) and called out the water. She used the water as a whip at first showing him part of what she could do, then she said " Gaara, shoot some sand at me or something come on." And that is how there sparring match started. It was playful neither of them actually got hurt. Really Gaara's goal was to pin her and make her hold still. But Kitsunae found it very funny to freeze his sand so he couldn't use it. She shot water needles at him that would have melted if they actually hit him.

Unfortunately Gaara had more sand then she had water, so as soon as she ran out of water she found herself pinned on a tree. Gaara stood next to her with a rather smug smirk that just screamed " I WON ". She glared at him. When she glared the sand released her causing her to fall. Quickly Gaara caught her, and he inwardly grinned to himself as he watched her face slip into a childish pout. It took Kitsunae a second to realize that Gaara was holding her. And when she did her face fell into a deep red blush. Gaara not understanding her blush quickly looked her over for injury. Kitsunae looked up and sadly realized it was getting late. " Gaara I have to go." Silently, almost reluctantly, Gaara put her down. She disappeared into the grounds leaving him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsunae arrived home to see her favorite Ambu black op

Kitsunae arrived home to see her favorite Ambu black op. that took care of her as a baby. Quickly she ran up to the Black op and gave her a huge hug and said " Ami, what are you doing here?" Ami responded " Sasuke is going to train with Kakashi for the rest of the month and will be gone. He asked me to tell you." Kitsunae's mood dropped quite dramatically when she heard that. " And I came to inform you that I've been keeping tabs on you since you were released into the village." Kitsunae instantly became serious and said " So, you know?" Ami nodded her head and replied " Yeah, I haven't told the Hokage or Sasuke, because I know full well that you could have killed that boy if you wanted to. But I think you should know what your getting into." Ami dropped a file at Kitsunae's feet. " I'll be watching you and remember to stop by my place for dinner every now and again. I haven't seen you since you were reintroduced to the village. At least to your knowledge. Well what did you expect I'd just let you go into the village on your own unprotected? See you later Kitsunae, oh and " she added her eyes softening up " be safe."

With that Ami disappeared. Kitsunae picked up the file to read the word Gaara. Kitsunae though " She left me Gaara's file? She must be really worried. I don't know if I should read this." Kitsunae took the file into her room and stared at it for hours. It was the wee hours of the morning and she was hugging the file to her chest, unable to sleep, rocking back and forth trying to decide what to do. Finally she opened it and began to read. Horrified tears ran down her cheeks and she read about Gaara's life. She read about the demon sealed inside of him, how he was created to be a weapon but was deemed to powerful and that his father tried to kill him often because of it. She remembered her own pain of losing her own parents because of her power and if just a little bit, understood Gaara's aversions to humans and his assumption of hate to everything. She learned as a child he was feared by everyone, even his siblings. She knew at least she had people to take care of her growing up, some kind of substitute for the parents she'd never had and was sad Gaara never even had that.

She cried over the terrible life Gaara had had. Really not even giving much thought to the extremely high killing total on his file. She cried the tears she knew that he would never shed ( at least now he would never shed).She had read from early morning well into the afternoon. Finally sleep over took her causing her to fall into a deep slumber, still holding the file. It was late at night and Gaara grew impatient waiting for Kitsunae, finally decided to go to the Uchiha district and find her. He made a seal in his sand and disappeared and reappeared by her bedroom window. Quietly he went in it careful not to make any noise not sure if Sasuke was there or not. He found her sleeping and when he saw her so peaceful a barely perceptible smile crossed his lips. But then he noticed the tear stains on her face and saw her clutching something in her sleep. He swiftly grabbed out from underneath her with out waking her to see what it was.

As soon the file was gone Kitsunae began to toss and turn restlessly, saying Gaara over and over. When Gaara realized what the file was he began to put everything together, but to him the picture was she was afraid and horrified with him. He stayed for hours watching her wondering what would happen when she woke up. Finally as the sun started up to come up Kitsunae woke. When she realized it was morning she shot up wondering how to explain to Gaara why she wasn't there last night until she heard Gaara's voice " So now you know." Gaara waited for her to run or scream for help or anything. But she just sat there and said " Know what? " So Gaara said angrily " Everything in that is in that file. My past the truth you didn't know. Are you afraid of me now!"

She waited for him to finish and told him " NO!! I'm not afraid of you if you mean by afraid want you to leave. Gaara your past it makes me sad at what people have done to you, but I don't care about your past it doesn't change how I feel about you!!" Gaara stared at this girl trying to figure out if she was an angel or completely insane. Gaara walked over to her and picked her up, made a seal in the sand and brought them to the training grounds. He quietly set her down and stared and her for a while. Kitsunae couldn't bare it anymore, she threw her arms around Gaara neck and cried into his chest. Gaara was a little shocked, for she had never touched him on her own except to slap him. He very slowly wrapped his arms around her waist not wanting to startle her. He held her very lightly as if afraid he would hurt her. But she is so tiny and delicate who wouldn't be afraid of that. When she her sob subsided he took on hand from her waist and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. Very carefully and very gently Gaara bent down and kissed her. Kitsunae shocked, shivered as he kissed her, but slowly yielded to the kiss. Finally she had to break away from the kiss gasping for air. Gaara's eyes flashed yellow for just a seconded making Kitsunae gasp. Quickly Gaara leaned down to her ear and whispered "Your **mine**, Kitsunae!" Again this caused Kitsunae to gasp, but she did not deny what he said.

All of a sudden she pulled away and said " You know Gaara, I've always wanted to climb that tree. The one we always stand under." When Gaara heard this he couldn't help but grin. She never did what he expected. To him she was a very hyper, energetic angel. Kitsunae climbed all the way to the top waved at Gaara and was making her way down until a branch under her broke. And before she could form a seal to save her self her head hit a branch knocking her into unconsciousness. Gaara jumped up into the tree and caught her before she hit the ground. He checked her head to find it was bleeding horribly. Gaara didn't know what to do. He knew if he took her to the hospital there would be more questions then he was willing to answer.

Finally he decided to take her to Temari. She had a lot of experience with wounds, a good portion of them he'd inflicted. He formed a seal in the sand transporting them to hid hotel where he knew Temari would be. Gaara gently set the unconscious girl on his bed in his room in the hotel. He opened Temari's door and called in with the usual cold indifferent voice "Temari, I need your help." Temari was asleep when he yelled that, but the instant she heard that she shot up awake. The last time she had heard Gaara say that he was about 3. It was before the whole evil Gaara had set in.

_Flash back. Gaara came into Temari's room and said " Temari, will you help me?" Temari looked at her little brother and saw some how he had tangled a hair brush into his hair and couldn't get it out. The scene was just so cute and funny she couldn't help from hugging him and laughing. Temari asked " How did you mange to do that?" Gaara simply shrugged while Temari worked the brush out of his soft hair. _Flash back over. Temari got up and went into her brothers room to find out this was no small cute little thing, that this was serious.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at him to see the panic that he was trying to hide in his eyes

She looked at him to see the panic that he was trying to hide in his eyes. " Gaara, what happened!?" She asked not quiet sure what would happen if she asked the other questions on her mind. Who is she? Gaara simply stated giving no unnecessary details "She was climbing a tree, fell and hit her head." Temari went over to the girl and checked Kitsunae's head. When she looked she knew that Kitsunae was going to need stitches. Temari said " I'm going to need my medical bag." In a second it was next to her. Temari pulled out some medical thread, needle and scissors. First Temari clean the wound, using peroxide and antibacterial ointment.

But When Temari went to stitch it up the wound had already healed. Temari called Gaara over and said " Gaara it just healed on its own!!" Gaara looked as shocked as Temari, but recomposed himself and said " Leave" Temari was out of the room instantly, leaving Gaara alone with Kitsunae. Kitsunae shot up awake completely healed and very confused. Gaara was next to her and held his fingers and commanded her to tell him how many he was holding up " But Gaara, why?" "Just do it" he said sharply. "3, 2, 5," She answered as he switched. Kitsunae said puzzled " Why are you asking me this Gaara?" Gaara told her about her fall, causing her to remember. Kitsunae said " Gaara thank you for saving my life." Gaara gently lifted her off the bed and sat her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her delicate body. Kitsunae rested her hands on his chest, and stayed there for hours. She noticed it was dark and sighed. She said "Gaara, its late, I think I should go home."

But Gaara didn't release his hold on her. If anything he held her tighter. " Why" Gaara said almost angry. Kitsunae stuttered out shocked "We.. well…because , I need to go to sleep." Gaara glared at her and said " Sleep here." He gestured toward the bed. Kitsunae tried to think of something to say, some retaliation, but she was defeated." Okay Gaara." Kitsunae still tried to get up, confusing Gaara, so he let go. Kitsunae moved to the bed and kneeled and began to pray. Gaara watched amused and said " What are you doing?" Kitsunae answered " Thanking god that Sasuke is out of town." Gaara's sand snuck over to Kitsunae picked her up and dropped her on the bed. Gaara went to the bed and sat on the edge, finally saying " Kitsunae, why do you always heal?" Kitsunae responded " Its one of those things to do with my powers. In theory the more damaged the wound the longer it would take to heal, because its appearance will not change at all until its almost perfectly healed and then it will just disappear. But I've never had a wound serious enough for us to test that theory."

Gaara pushed Kitsunae down lightly making her lie down. Gaara slipped his hand under her back pulling her towards him. Kitsunae turned to her side resting her head on Gaara's chest. Gaara let his hand rest a her waist, and leaned down and kissed her a little firmer compared to how he kissed her before. After they broke there kiss he felt her slowly begin to drift asleep. Gaara listened to her talk in her sleep and allowed him self to smile, knowing no one would see it, when he heard her say " I love you, Gaara". In the morning Kitsunae woke up lying on a surprisingly hard and warm pillow. In seconds she remembered she was with Gaara and shot up. Gaara watched her amused at her reaction.

Gaara quickly stood up, picked her up and transported them to her room for her to change her clothes. Kitsunae grabbed her clothes and ran into her bathroom and showered and dressed quickly. Gaara waited patiently for Kitsunae while examining her room. It was covered in pictures of her and Sasuke. It showed her growing up from a little girl, but every picture of Sasuke had those same dead eyes that only looked a little more life like when she was around. Kitsunae came out dressed and ready for there day together. Gaara walked over to her and roughly kissed her, kissing her so long she had to break apart gasping for breathe. Gaara watched the girl in his arms wondering what would happen when his mission was completed. Kitsunae, sensing the tension in the air, held him closer to him before Gaara decided to tell her something "Kitsunae, in the final test, I have to fight Sasuke." When Kitsunae heard that she passed out. Gaara, unsure what to do, set her on her bed and watched her.

Kitsunae did not wake up until the next morning. Kitsunae sat up in her bed and spotted Gaara. The moment she realized that last night was not a dream she burst into tears, holding her head in her hands. Gaara sat on her bed, hesitantly watching her, pondering what to do. Without a second thought, in her crying Kitsunae threw her arms around Gaara's waist and buried her head in Gaara's chest sobbing. Knowing that in two days the two people she loved the most in the world were going to fight and one of them might die. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to say anything, knowing that this was just a catch twenty two moment. If he won she would cry because Sasuke would be hurt or dead.. Vise versa if Sasuke won. Kitsunae stopped crying and looked at Gaara trying to think of something to say. They sat there in silence, for a few more moments before she thought of another reason to be sad " Gaara, when the matches are over your going back to Suna, aren't you?"

Gaara looked at her and for a moment his eyes flashed with a hint of pain, for he to didn't want to leave. But then a wicked smirk crossed Gaara's face ad he had a look in his eyes that said what he was thinking was the most obvious thing in the world. Gaara said " Kitsunae, you said you love me right?" Kitsunae gasped knowing she said that in a dream but never in real life. " And your mine, so wouldn't you come to Suna too?" Gaara tried to form the words to sound like a command, but Kitsunae understood. Kitsunae smiled through tears of joy and said " Yes, I would." Again Gaara held her close, until her eyes grew heavy, as hard as she tried to fight sleep, for she knew this was there last day together until the match, it finally over took her and she fell into a deep slumber. Gaara gently set her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He whispered in her in " Nothing will keep us apart." Then he lightly kissed her forehead and disappeared.


End file.
